Timmy's Turning
by earlquake
Summary: What happens when Timmy twists the rules and morality to his own wants and ? Read and enjoy. Love to get a review.
1. Chapter 1

"It's been almost three months," thought Timmy, snuggling into Trixie Tang's arms. Life had been good. Amazing what can happen when you've been given one rule-free wish…

You see, Timmy had not exactly used his rule-free wish to bring his fairy god-parents back from losing them in the whole mishap with the magic muffin. Well… not the second time around. He didn't even have to lose them the second time. He had made sure to alter the timeline at that event in time. He had traveled back in time, to the point where he and Crocker had been engaged in mortal combat on the miniscule atoms of an artist's eraser, and made sure that the fight ended there, piercing his teachers chest with cupid's arrow instead of hitting the atom in a futile attempt to defeat him.

"Lousy idea at the time," he sulked, realizing that he could have easily abused the many openings in Crocker's armor before. But he had been childish then, he was a little wiser now.

A little erasing of Crocker's memory from the minds of those who knew him, and it was life back on track. He had his godparents back, and the power to defy the laws that given the fairy world. But like I said, he wasn't so dumb anymore. He had literally ripped the pen of the rulebook from Jorgen's hands and written his own laws. Actually he deleted laws more often than he wrote them. The first to go was the love law. He wanted Trixie and he wanted her NOW. And that's just what he got. Or rather, gave himself.

And oh yeah I almost forgot…

Remy Buxaplenty's dead.

And Wandissimo?

Wandissimo's been sent to the coldest parts of the Anti-fairy world.

Returning to the present, he realized that changing the timeline had altered some things a little more than he expected. But as usual, the untying of a critical framework very often leads to a chain reaction that most people do not expect. The biggest surprise came from himself. He realized that somehow he became a little more at ease, accepting events as they came, and even dishing out a few cruel magical punishments himself with a relaxed composure. Then there was his baby-sitter and her sister. Tootie's abuse at her sister's hands had yielded some positive results - she had a godparent now. And not just any godparent- Jorgen Von Strangle himself (he had to do SOMETHING now that he wasn't in charge). 'Vicky's under Tootie's control now, and just as well,' thought Timmy, 'she'll have something to occupy her time with, and stop stalking me.'

Lately Tootie had become a little bit more than obsessed with him for some reason. She had a darker aura around her now, and wasn't as loud and obnoxious as before. She was almost gothic now, clinging to a little stack of books with his pictures in it and always trailing him at a distance whenever she had the chance.

Today however, as he lay in Trixie's lap, listening to her profess his undying love for him, Tootie was nowhere in sight, giving him time to think about her. He had only just realized that Jorgen had gone to Tootie and he thought something was up.

Then it hit him.

"The rules I make affect EVERY fairy that exists!!! That means…" He scowled.

"Crap!!!"

"Hey babe, I gotta cut this date short, we can get back to this later," he said bluntly as he sat up and reached for his bag and put his pink cap back on.

"Okay hun," she said, sitting and staring back at him with a blank expression on her face.

He sighed. That's the only thing with wishing for love, the person becomes totally mindless in the long run, won't even think without being told to.

"Get up and go home."

"Yes Timmy."

As she walked away, his mind started working. This was bad, how could Timmy Turner overcome this? And that's when the idea sparked in his mind.

How could _Timmy Turner_ over come this…

He left the park and went home, grinning as the plot began to take fold. He left Cosmo and Wanda at home that day, deciding to give them a break. But right now, he needed their help to pull this one off. He just hoped that what he was thinking was right.


	2. Chapter 2

He raced over to Tootie's house cursing the whole way.

His fairy godparents were nowhere to be found when he got home. Only a note saying that they were going to visit Blonda for something like he asked them to.

Asked them to? He hadn't spoken to them all day!!!

How could he have not seen it?

Jorgen, aligning himself with a godchild after losing his authority? And not just any other godchild, but Tootie, the one girl who was genuinely obsessed with him day and night? The only thing still puzzling him as he came up to her front door up to this point was why she hadn't done what he knew she was planning earlier?

As he came to the front door, he could hear Jorgen's voice through the door:

" Child!!! Do it!!! You want him don't you?"

And he worries about other fairies giving themselves away?

"Yes…"

"Then what is keeping you?"

"I've been watching him. He's not the same any more. I know he'll figure it out if what you say about him changing the rules is true. I want him to realize what I'm about to do before I do it."

"But won't he try to stop you?"

"No. He's gotten smarter, but not that much smarter. He'll come here, confront me with the truth, and try to leave. But, before he leaves, I'll do it."

"Do what?" says Timmy rhetorically, stepping through the door. Both Jorgen and Tootie looked at him as he moved closer to them, staring at Tootie intensely in a way that let her know she already knew.

"You sent my godparents away on a wild goose chase so that I wouldn't be able to save myself from this, didn't you? You knew I'd never figure it out until it was too late!!! You were spying on me the whole time!!!" he said, turning his anger at Jorgen, who only grinned slyly and held out his massive wand, pointing the star at Timmy's face.

"I would have wanted you killed, but this is just as good a punishment as anything. You're about to be undone by your own power, Timmy Turner!!!"

Egotistical as ever. But I can't worry about that now, thought Timmy. Right now I have to diffuse the situation.

"You really think listening to Jorgen is going to help you get the me you want Tootie?" Timmy stood facing Tootie. That question brought a silence punctuated by the sound of Jorgen's Rottweiler-like breathing and the occasional sounds of Vicky doing housework Tootie had so intelligently ordered her to complete. She passed into the room only briefly, moving with only the thought of completing one mundane task after another.

But that was enough time for Tootie to look into those eyes she now possessed as her slave. Vicky had no emotion, no fear, no hatred. Just a being that rejected the commands of her soul; opting instead for the commands of its dominator.

Her eyes.

They were empty.

And it scared her.

But Timmy couldn't be allowed to leave now. What terrible act could a mind as twisted and paranoid as his had become concoct for her once she let him go?

-------------

Inwardly, Timmy Turner was panicking. What to do? What to do? What to do?

But the moment was passing by too quickly. And it was going by without him.

"I wish Timmy Turner was hopelessly in love with me."

Poof!!!

"Too late!!! NO! NO! No! no! no. no? no… no-one…no-one but Tootie…" were his last rational thoughts as he was transformed into a mindless love slave.

"You always belonged to me Timmy," said Tootie, "You just never knew it yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Tootie called to him, and he came walking stiffly forward. She held his head in his arms and pulled him closer. She hugged him, and willed herself not to cry. He was hers now. But was this really how she wanted it? She looked into his eyes and saw the emptiness. It was too much. She couldn't bear it, so she turned his face away. Any utterances of love he would deliver at this point would be empty, would mean nothing.

How could she have done it?

How could she have taken the soul out those blue eyes she loved?

Those…those…those blue eyes?

Something wasn't right.

She looked at him again.

--------------

Beside her, Jorgen was ecstatic. All that hatred, all that scheming for revenge, all that had accumulated for months into this moment. And he couldn't have enough of it. Da Rules were his once again. 'It was always my power to begin with, Turner,' he thought.

As he moved in to execute the final phase of his plan, he was thinking of something monumental to say to mark the occasion.

He opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Tootie, before he even got to start.

* * *

"These aren't his eyes."

"What? Of course not. The will is completely…"

"No. I mean these are NOT HIS EYES.

Jorgen moved forward to get a good look at him. She was right. Something about this turner was wrong. He looked like a man missing the part of him missing the part of him that made him whole. His eyes looked like they had gone through the wash one too many times.

Just then, the door crashed open.

A small figure rushed inside, leapt unto Jorgen, grabbed him by the collar, and held him eye level, red sparks trailing from his hands the entire time.

"Don't underestimate me Jorgen," said Timmy, glaring into Jorgen's face, while red sparks spiralled from his eyes. "Underestimating me was the biggest hole in your plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Jorgen was shocked… How could there be two Timmy's? And what was this one doing with raw magical energy? No wings, no wands. What was happening? This was beyond anything he'd seen before.

"You! But you're…"

"Over there?" said Timmy, nodding in the direction of Tootie and the other Timmy, who still lay in Tootie's arms, body waiting for her next command. "I am. But only the part of me that makes me the Timmy Turner SHE knows. I removed my emotions and memories and made a new body for them. What you see now is just a shell. But you won't see much for long."

As he said that, his hands sparked with the uninterrupted flow of crimson red magic that flowed its way all over Jorgen's body.

"But I sent your godparents away. How did you get…"

"Magic? Simple. The idea came to me weeks ago. I wished to be the source of all magic in the world. So I have absorbed the entire giant wand into my being. I have all the power now, to do as I see fit with anytime I want! The rules, the magic, the power- it's all mine!!!"

Suddenly Jorgen's wand disappeared. His entire body seemed to start to unravel. His entire being seemed to fall apart as it lost all its magic to Timmy's power.

"You'll never get away with it Turner," Jorgen yelled, half out of anger and half out of fright, "There is too much power for you to handle! You might be this strong now, but you'll lose control! I swear you'll…" his words were cut mid-sentence, as his entire being finally converted to magical energy and flowed its way into Timmy's body.

He liked what he felt. He felt all the energy, and he loved how powerful it made him feel.

Timmy had real power.

And there was no one to contend with him for it. No one who would dare attempt to wrest control from him, because how could they? The giant wand had told him everything. And now it was a permanent part of his being, and he would control its powers any way he wished.

And speaking of control…

He turned to Tootie.

She sat in the corner, trembling, clutching to the other Timmy for dear life, like a child with a comfort-pillow. She was afraid. She wanted to turn him away but she couldn't she wished she could hide on some god-forsaken planet where she could get away form this, but all her power went out the door with Jorgen. Timmy's glaring red eyes levelled a piercing gaze in her direction.

She wouldn't let end like this. She wouldn't endure some unbearable torture at his hands.

She had planned for this.

For Jorgen's failure.

She slowly pulled the knife from her back pocket and levelled it at her heart.

"I'll always love you Timmy."

She closed her eyes and plunged the knife towards herself.

It struck steel with a dull thud. She opened her eyes to see a small metal square slowly disappearing from her chest. She saw Timmy standing in a corner adjacent to her, body covered by an ever-lengthening shadow.

He wouldn't let her die. At least not that way. Her end was his to decide, he smirked as he slowly made his way towards her. His other self dissolved through her fingertips and was reabsorbed into his being.

The voices in his head were raging.

You hate her. You despise her. Every fibre of your of your being calls out for it.

End her. End her! END her! END her!

He reached one red glowing fist towards her.

She shuddered.

He drew back.

He tried again.

He gently stroked her cheek.

Despite herself, her face grew flushed and her eyes glanced up at his sadly.

He drew back again.

AAARRGH!! What was going on?

He couldn't do it and he didn't know why. He disliked her for so long now and he wanted her gone.

Or did he?

I can't think straight right now, he thought to himself. But I can't just let her go free.

He looked down at her again, mustering all his magic back inside his body, leaving only a small amount on his index finger. His raised it and levelled it at her glasses in front of her eyes.

Something was developing inside him that he couldn't understand.

"Until I know what to do with you," he said, accidentally allowing a little of the concern he was feeling come out with that statement, "this will have to do."

He let the spark travel that little distance between the tip f his finger and the edge of her glasses.

They shattered, leaving hundreds of shining shards on the floor.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She collapsed, ragdoll limp on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the super long hiatus guys. Long story short, holidays treated me well, and university isn't. But here we go, continuing where I left off. I own no rights to the fairly odd parents or any of its characters._

She awoke to a foreboding darkness. She didn't know where she was. It was too much. She got up and felt around. Nothing. Just the dark and a wish that she had somehow died and wouldn't have to look Timmy in the eyes anymore. He was right to do what he did. How could she have tried to control him? That would never have yielded a happy result. She had only herself to blame. Timmy might have been that way, but she wasn't anything like that.

She thought.

Suddenly the world was lit up in the blaze of a great tornado. She screamed, but the roar of the volcano drowned her out. She was at its edge, right beside the lava deposit, staring into the fiery depths of certain death. She closed her eyes and waited to burn.

A familiar voice suddenly called out her name.

She opened her eyes and looked over the lake of lava and saw…Timmy!!!

But how could she hear him over the maelstrom?

"It's okay Tootie. Trust me. Come on." The innocent face, that charming smile, this Timmy was everything she remembered him to be. She was stunned. Falling in love again was no problem for her, as long as it was with the Timmy she knew.

She took a step forward, only to remember the fiery divide.

"I can't move!!!" she yelled but it was still too loud for her to be heard over.

Timmy slowly started walking away. Her feet gave her no control and started to automatically walking towards him. She couldn't stop herself. She braced herself for what was to come next, and screamed as her first foot touched the lava.

Her feet dragged across the lava and made ripples with each step she took. She walked on the surface as she travelled over the lava.

She was unscathed.

How was this… it's probably not real, She thought, or at least she hoped, because she didn't want to suddenly be dumped into the lava below.

She switched her focus back to Timmy, or what she thought was Timmy, as he headed to the snowy peaks ahead.

Snowy peaks?

She just didn't care anymore. She just followed him with the joy of knowing that she was happy wherever this Timmy was.

Timmy was really confused.

All his emotions were pulling him in every direction. The turmoil was amplified by the fact that the magic was divided between these emotions and fought inwardly to prove which was right. He felt like he was in the middle of a hurricane, and it was about to tear him apart.

He loved her. He hated her. He tolerated her. He was unsure of all the decisions he had made up to this point. It was as if he could make one move to checkmate, but had just given up and tipped his king.

A sudden rush of overwhelming magically imbued hatred brought him to his knees. Deep-seated loathing – for this moment and himself - sent him crawling forward. He was close enough to Tootie to feel her warmth. It seemed to send all the voices crashing around him in a void of silence. He got to his knees and looked at her in disbelief.

He actually needed her.

He slowly stroked her cheek and felt the warmth.

All her thoughts while in the world he created were bouncing back at him, and he felt a strong pull as her thoughts kept calling his name.

He wasted no more time, and uncontrollably plunged his mind into hers.


	6. Chapter 6

They spent their days in their own little world, finding something new each day to enjoy together. He was at her side at every turn, to lift her when she fell, or just to make her smile.

They walked forever on those plains of ever bending reality together, revealing their innermost thoughts to each every step of the way. He wanted nothing more. Neither did she.

They lived there among their bliss for almost over a month, and they never even bothered about the time. Timmy was more than enamoured. He couldn't stop cursing himself for never seeing what was in front of his eyes all along. He was going to make sure that he made up for all the missed time. But the real world has a weird way of tugging you back to it.

Something was troubling the magic inside Timmy.

Almost like a sixth sense, it was warning him that something bad was about to happen.

He sighed. Looks like it's time to leave the dream he thought, and finally started the heart-wrenching process of pulling their consciousnesses apart.

* * *

Timmy awoke in a hospital bed. That kinda surprised him.

He tried to get up.

Then it didn't surprise him anymore. He could barely move.

They had dreamt for so long that they had totally forgotten about their bodies in the real world. They must have been found in their coma-like state, and taken them to the Dimmsdale Hospital to be taken care of.

"Timmy?"

Tootie's voice called hiss attention to a bed just beside his. Those few weeks spent outside of consciousness had left her a little gaunt, but that glimmer in her eyes and smooth cheeks were still there.

And she was still holding his hand.

The silence of the hospital walkways helped him to realize that they had probably woken up on the night shift and no one had even realized that they were awake.

Well, almost no-one it seemed.

From a corner of the room, Timmy caught a glimpse of a shadow moving from off the ground and start moving towards the bed.

* * *

Trixie Tang was in love.

Not some kiddy crush, teddy bear snuggle chibi cute kind of way, but in a deeper more passionate manner that had her hanging on this guy's every word like it was gospel.

At first.

As it turns out, Trixie's love for him had grown so immensely that she was thinking of him every minute of the day. She had almost lost her mind with worry when she heard that he went missing and no-one could tell her where he was. She had spent three days straight clawing at her floorboards feeling completely helpless and scared. When he had been found by the missing persons department after a month of mere existence she cried tears of joy and was past hysterics. Simply collapsing on the ground when she heard.

Then she saw it.

She stood outside the house where he had been found (it was some girl named Tootie's house) when the officers came out of the house. Someone had been by the house looking for the parents. They not only found the parents gone, but both children unconscious and Vicky scrubbing the floors. She had been at it for so long that her hands had started to bleed, and the blood loss had nearly killed her, in her current state, it was impossible to ask her anything.

But as they were being carried out of the house to the waiting ambulance, she caught a glimpse of the two of them locked in an embrace that no one seemed to be able to break.

While unconscious.

Her mind went blank. She turned her head away and covered it with her favourite hoodie. It had been the very first thing that Timmy had touched for her and she carried it everywhere she went. She even slept clutching it every night. As it covered her, she let his smell bathe her in an aroma of ecstasy that excited her, and then suddenly threw her into a rage.

That Whore! That Tramp! Who was she to think that his love could belong to anyone but Trixie Tang? That she could actually take him away from her?

Then it hit her.

That girl wasn't the only one who'd try to take away his love for her. He had family and friends to compete with for his time and affection. She had to stop him from slipping away from her. So she did.

An accident along the road leading to Mt. Dimmsdale had put an end to his parents. Examination of the accident scene had suggested that apparently someone had cut the brake lines on the car.

Chester McBadbat had been found dead in Dimmsdale's trailer park area the night after. He had been attacked by an unknown assailant and mercilessly beaten to death.

A.J. Had been found hours after just inches away from his doorway. The resident genius had been force fed an acid that had destroyed his insides in minutes.

And Trixie Tang was still missing.

Anyone who saw here now would probably call her crazy, but every genius had an unstable side, she giggled to herself.

So she had snuck into the room where both Timmy and Tootie were. She had stared at his angelic face for almost 2 hours, but now it was time to lie to rest her greatest grievance.

That grievance had apparently just woken up.

Trixie slowly pulled a syringe out of her coat pocket and headed towards the bed. She would be the only one he would ever need. She would prove it.


	7. Chapter 7

Marks's part time job as the on-duty night shift clerk had just about ended. It had just been pretty quiet for most of the night, so he had just taken the time out to look at what went wrong with the prototype generator he had been developing.

Looks like the core was unstable, he mused to himself.

He was glad to be alone. At least those two nimrods were down the hall checking on patients. He couldn't stand them. One was a blithering idiot who was always down his neck looking at what he was doing, and the other was always busy nagging everyone.

Seriously, how many adults dyed their hair pink or even green nowadays? Not many, thank God.

But now back to the problem at hand.

It seemed that the components of the core wasn't strong enough to support the power it was being given. It, and everything connected to it had been affected, and now he sat there staring at a melted toaster and a cell phone that probably wouldn't be doing any phoning anymore at home waiting for him.

It just wasn't meant for that kind of power.

Back to square one.

He sat there analyzing every last detail of his prototype, when a khaki-coloured hat appeared just above the counter and went right past his field of vision.

"Excuse me."

He leaned over the desk to see a short man, dressed in typical detective wear, trench coat and cap, standing there, light blue eyes staring right at him.

But this guy had a peculiar air about him. More than peculiar - he almost seemed to be floating as he walked past the check-in desk towards the wards.

As he went past, he cocked his head back and said, "Which way to room 402?"

"Down the hall to your left. But sir, you need to check in before you can pass here!" he yelled down the corridor at the man.

"That's alright son, just call emergency and maybe a cleanup crew. I expect a lot of damage is about to occur."

Mark stood up to go chasing after him, when suddenly a surge of red sparks flowed through the hallway in his direction, then dissolved just before reaching him.

Then the rooms shook from an ensuing explosion.

Mark was knocked off his feet by the sudden impact.

But the man just kept walking straight for room 402, whose door seemed to have dislodged and landed right at his feet.

Mark leapt up and hit the emergency button. He'd actually have to work today, he mused.

Timmy was shocked at the end result of his panic.

The room had literally shattered from the force of the magic he had used to get Trixie away from them.

He remembered only slight images of what had just happened: the maniacal stare, the syringe coming down at Tootie, his panicking, and the magic working on behalf of his uselessness had done the rest.

He had grabbed Tootie and held her close just as the room was torn apart, tossing Trixie outside like a speck of sand in a hurricane.

Trixie just lay there with the syringe sticking out her arm, releasing the paralytic liquid slowly into her blood stream. She was in too much agonizing pain to move. She was in torment.

But what tortured her more was the sight of her Timmy protecting that little tramp.

Protecting her.

And she couldn't move.

She was so angry that she just started screaming hysterically, as she slipped away into madness, losing her sanity.

She couldn't stop it. She didn't want to.

Every fiber of her being hated this -_thing_- in front of her. Everything. Down to the very magic that drove her.

Timmy could feel it. The magic inside Trixie making her love him was turning dark. He couldn't control it anymore. It was driving her insane. He tried to focus on her mind, to reconnect with the magic, but all he got was a head full of her memories of while he was unconscious.

It was terrifying.

He saw it all through her eyes: her standing at the top of the cliff watching his parents careen over it, seeing Chester's face grow more deformed with each bone jarring strike, hearing AJ's gurgled screams as he tried to crawl away from her towards his door; all of it, in mortifying detail.

And he saw what she planned to do to Tootie next.

He crashed off the bed and staggered to his feet, but collapsed under all the pressure.

Had he really done this?

Trixie was still screaming, blood streaming down her arm, and tears down her face. She was on the edge, she was just about to lose it completely. She just wanted to kill that witch and end it.

_Let me twist your heart. I possess the power to materialize your will._

She stopped screaming. Where did that come from?

_Your envy, Trixie! I am your hatred! Born from magic and nourished by your lust for blood! Let me have the reign and I will lay her severed head at your feet._

Her mind went hazy black, and a vision of the beast talking to her flashed before her eyes.

He would help her. He would kill anything for her, she grinned, the need for blood screaming at her for another victim was overwhelming her.

_So do we have a deal?_ The green eyes stared back at her, extending a ghastly hand out to her.

She took it.


	8. Chapter 8

Tootie had opened her eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of the azure explosion. It was hard for her to describe it. One moment, the syringe had been going down inches above her throat. But then suddenly, the world seemed to slow down. The syringe was closing up the gap between life and death, and she knew which one would emerge which one would emerge victorious when they collided.

She didn't want to die.

Not when she had finally been so happy.

She had finally gotten the man of her dreams in her arms, and didn't want to let go. Time seemed to be torturing her. The whole room seemed to fill with a foreboding pressure.

Then Timmy grabbed her and held her close to him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what happened next.

The room just seemed to push the entire atmosphere towards one wall. Everything that wasn't nailed down- and a few things that were-seemed to disintegrate as it all left through a hole that formed when the wall gave way. She saw Trixie fight against the tide, arms flailing in frustration against the tide. But it was no use, and she went in the same direction oas everything else.

As suddenly as it came, it was gone. She sat there in his arms for what seemed like an eternity. Then his grip started loosening and she could get a good look at his face.

All the tranquillity was gone. It was replaced by a mixed look of fear and hatred on his face as he stared at the body screaming uncontrollably on the floor.

"She….killed them," he whispered, shock and disbelief on his face as e tried to get off the bed and on his feet. But he ended up hitting the floor- hard.

While she sat there stunned staring at him, she realised something.

The screaming had stopped.

She looked over at the ruins to see Trixie rise off of the ground into a sitting position and pullt eh syringe out of her shoulder. All the veins in her skin were giving off a bright green colour, and she seemed to be foaming at the mouth, eyes rolled into the back of her head. She tried to stand upright, but ended up clawing at her throat and pitching forward into a prostrate position, arms crossed over her chest, clutching her shoulders.

She held her shoulders so violently, she seemed to almost be trying to pull her skin off, violently shuddering with each passing minute.

She continued to stare as a mall black line stated to grow on Trixie's back as she continued to tug on her skin, suddenly tearing it off in one fluid moment.

As the skin started falling off her head, Tootie caught a glimpse of a bright green eyeball.

Staring right at her.

Timmy looked on in horror as the envy started to physically manifest itself on Trixie's body.

The creature was spot black, pure darkness exuding from every orifice. The eyes were green. A green that shone with the anger of unrequited love. Pure malice dripped, blood red, from its mouth. And every time she opened it, a green came out and dissolved into the air

Before he had time to act, the creature had leapt forward and snatched Tootie from off the bed.

Timmy's feet still wouldn't respond.

He pounded the floor and begged for something to happen. He begged to be able to stand. He begged to regain control. He begged, he begged, he begged….

He was still begging down to the moment where Trixie shoved her right hand forward, spear like, into Tootie's shoulder, piercing through it with maniacal laughter.

Tootie's scream pierced the air as the monster began to twist her hand around in the wound slowly, a smile beginning to spread across her face. She wasn't going to kill her. Not yet. Tootie was the mouse in the cat's paws, and she wasn't ready to be slaughtered yet.

She laughed as the blood ran down the girl's shoulder and slowly dripped down to the ground. The first drop that struck the ground was a tiny pinprick of crimson.

When it splashed, a small red spark sped out from it and dispersed into the ground.

The fairy detective was the only one who observed the last detail as he took out a cigarette and snapped his fingers together. The spark that ensued was enough to light it. He leaned against the remains of the door frame and settled in to watch the show.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I've been gone so long guys…reeeaaallly long hiatus. I'm back now, and I'll be updating regularly again._

Trixie was holding Tootie in the air by the wound now, sparing no expense to draw every last agonizing minute out of her pain as much as possible. She dipped a long claw into the wound and took out some of the blood. She let it roll from the tip of her claws right into her mouth. She could feel all the control she had over what was happening, and it excited her.

She felt unstoppable.

Soon the little whore would be dead and Timmy would see that the only person he would ever need was her, and he would run to her embrace.

And she'd be there, waiting for him.

Tootie was in pain.

Her screams were dying down now and she was fading in and out of consciousness. She was losing too much blood, and she knew that if she didn't do something, she wouldn't last much longer. She looked over at Timmy, with her blurring vision. He was on the floor, but she couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. How she wished she could reach out to him one last time! How she wished she could tell him she loved him and would miss him when she died. How she…

Suddenly the voices started trailing into her mind.

"Damn it! My legs! My arms! Why won't they work! She's going to die and I'm helpless," came Timmy's voice floating into her head. It didn't sound like it was spoken out loud; it had a mysterious echoing sound to it.

It sounded just like when he was in her head in their dreamland together.

Suddenly it hit her: it was his thoughts! But how could she hear what he was thinking?

She closed her eyes and saw the red sparks flashing around in eyelids and simply hoped that they meant what she thought they did.

She closed her eyes and made a wish.

Timmy found himself in the dark, scared and alone, wondering how long before that monster killed Tootie and came after him.

Him? How could he be so selfish? Tootie was going to die, and he was concerned with HIS life?

Why not? That's all it's ever been about Timmy. You! YOU getting Trixie! YOU removing your enemies! Manipulating the world for YOUR sick benefit!

Suddenly, mirrors started rising out of the ground, giving him a good look at himself.

"Look at it! Look at the one you've done all this for! He's looking right back at you! Look at him!"

Timmy looked up and saw himself. But something about him was different. The eyes he was looking into were soulless. Devoid of any real feeling. They seemed to be judging him with the same cool aloofness he had used to judge everyone else he had hurt.

He fell to his knees and broke down into tears. He couldn't take any more. He couldn't stand the cold stares leveling daggers at his body.

He had become an even bigger monster than Trixie and his shame was unbearable. He wanted to end the madness that he created.

But it only got worse.

Each of the mirror-Timmys began to morph into a different person. All of a sudden, he was surrounded by those he had held dear and who were now dead at the hands of his negligence.

His mom, his dad, Chester, and AJ.

They made a gruesome caricature standing there staring at him. He was scared, and he was even more afraid that they might have wanted recompense for his sins.

They came crawling out of the glass towards him, each with a look of disgust and rage in their eyes.

Timmy…

Each of them edged closer and closer towards him, their mangled bloody faces whispering his name, with the smell of bloodlust mingled in with their rot and decay.

Timmy…

Their hands reaching out at him, he tried to move backwards, but found he had nowhere to run.

Timmy…

They leaned in on him now, as their hands began to reach out and put an end to the soul that had cost them so much pain.

"Timmy!"

He jumped awake into a sitting position to find himself on the floor outside of the rubble that was once the hospital room, staring out at an empty parking lot.

What happened? He remembered what was happening up to the point of blacking out, and wondered how come he was still alive. He should have been dead at that point, but something had saved him.

"Don't you mean someone?"

The voice echoed around inside his head.

Where was it coming from?

A gentle hand placed itself in his, and he turned around to see Tootie standing there, clothes in tatters, with a strip of cloth tied around the wound in her shoulder. The bleeding seemed to have lessened, but the toll on her was evident. She was paler than usual, and seemed a bit shaky, but she was smiling that kind of smile that made you know that, for the most part, she was okay.

And with that touch he felt a spark of magic pass between them. She had gained some of his magic! It must have been when they were inside each other's minds. She must have unconsciously absorbed some of his powers, and she had used them to defeat Trixie, he surmised, as he looked over at what was the once again human Trixie, who was now out cold, moaning on the ground.

How? He'd figure all that out later. Right now, he was just glad she was okay…

The muzzle flame and the immediately following bullet that hit him interrupted his current train of thought and sent him careening into the earth again.


End file.
